Five Nights at Zatsune Miku's
by TypicalAnimeGurl1091
Summary: Miku is the new security guard at Zatsune Miku's pizza. Will she survive?/Rated T for safety. Absolutely no shippings in this, as they are not needed.


**So.  
>I don't even know anymore…<br>By the way, I've set up a vote about my "Vocaloids were People Too!" story. Check it out, maybe? c; I've also updated my profile, so it says about my stories and stuff. Take a look~  
>Character list:<br>Hatsune Miku as the night guard, Zatsune Miku as Freddy ,Kagamine Rin as Bonnie , Kagamine Len as Foxy, and Kaito as Chica. I didn't match up the genders. Sue me.  
>I do not own Vocaloid in any way, neither do I own the game Five Nights at Freddy's.<br>I also forgot what Chica played in the band or whatever…/tried to look it up but no answers were given.**

_**PROLOGUE **_

* * *

><p>So, Hatsune Miku needed a job. Her brother, Mikuo, had stopped giving her money because he said that she was 16 and needed to get her own job. Yeah, thanks big bro.<br>She had seen an ad for a job to be a night guard at a pizza place. Oh, it was that place with the robots called 'VOCALOIDS'; Zatsune Miku's Pizzeria. Miku had gone there a couple of times there as a little kid with her brother, and she had loved it, so why not work there now and see old childhood memories, right?  
>She shouldn't have taken the job.<p>

Miku decided to leave around 6, wanting to just chill and check out the place before 12 AM and her shift. When she walked through the door, it made her wonder, why in the world had she loved this place as a kid…?  
>The paint was peeling on the walls, and the restaurant smelled faintly of vomit and stale pizza. Not very pleasant. She spotted a long table with 10 or 11 kids sitting at it, so the tealette assumed that there was birthday party going on right now. The robots' stage curtain was closed, so she predicted that the robot whatever things were behind it, waiting for the certain time at the party to play. Might as well watch and see what she had actually been watching as a kid.<br>She had mainly munched on pizza while waiting, having used an 'employees discount'. The pizza was stale, and the soda was so watered down that it wasn't all that appealing.  
>Then there came the VOCALOIDS.<br>The first one was a blonde one, that everyone called Rin. Sitting on her head were two giant, white rabbit ears, and in between them, a bow. Her eyes were a huge circle, with blue dots in the center. There was another smaller black dot inside the blue one, making her look kind of creepy. She had a yellow and orange guitar in her hands, ready to play.  
>The second one was a tall one with blue hair. He wore a sort of bib thing that read <em>"Let's Eat!"<em> and had a picture of ice cream and pizza on it. It seemed this one liked food. His name was Kaito. He had slightly bird-like features, for when he opened hit mouth, it almost looked like he had some sort of distorted beak, and he had little tufts of "hair" at the top of his head that looked like feathers; to Miku, anyway.  
>The third (and main) VOCALOID had long pigtails that looked extremely similar to Miku's, except this one had black hair, not teal. Even the VOCALOID's <em>name<em> sounded like Miku's. What was it…Zatsune Miku? Yeah, Miku just realized that they had the same name except for one letter…Totally not creepy.  
>This Zatsune VOCALOID had a mic in front of her, ready to sing in that cheesy , pre-recorded , female voice. Her eyes were black and red circles. Miku was surprised that this didn't scare the kids. She had tiny bear ears coming out of her head next to her pigtails, and a stub of a tail that was supposed to belong to a bear. Hmph.<br>Omigod they sounded horrible.  
>The music was off-tune, and it seemed the VOCALOID robots needed some work done. They moved jerkily and Zatsune's voice was extremely…off and disturbing to Miku. But the kids seemed to like it.<p>

Miku was glad she was taking a night shift and not a day one. She wouldn't be able to deal with these creepy singing robots for 6 or 7 hours straight.  
>How could a girl be so wrong?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>UGHHH<br>I need to write something other than Vocaloid, don't I?  
>…Help me. <strong>


End file.
